Neil McLowie
Neil McLowie is known as the First Victim of The Culling, where he was infected after interacting with a dangerous piece of material, and thus turned. Neil worked as a miner for many years prior to the incident, and his retirement was fast approaching. Neil is aged 62, and was born 27th June 1940, during the Second World War. History Early Years Born Thursday, 27th June, 1940, Neil is the son of Jillian McLowie and Ross McLowie, and is the younger brother of Brittany McLowie. In 1941, Neil experienced his first traumatic experience when his mother, Jillian, cheated on Ross and left. Shortly after, the family were forced to move out of Bristol, their hometown, and travel to Liverpool after a Nazi bombing. Under protection from the Allies, Neil lived with his family in Liverpool through to end of the war relatively unscathed. Due to Ross’ development of cerebral palsy, he was unable to become a soldier. Neil attended his first proper school in 1954, aged fourteen. Adulthood At age sixteen, Neil met a girl at his school called Estelle Monroe, who was attracted to him for his bravery. The two were very horny to each other, both attempting to have a child, much to the disapproval of Neil’s father. At 19, Estelle left Neil due to their failure at pregnancy and because of pressure from his father. Neil, agitated with Ross, moved away from Liverpool to Manchester, where he settled down until his eventual demise. After two unsuccessful relationships, Neil did not want a marriage, in case he eventually got let down. In 1966, he worked at a hardware store and developed a genuine friendship with a fellow worker named Kathryn. Neil trusted Kathryn, and began to treat her like a sister. At 30, Neil and Kathryn were both employed by Rochester Quarries, which led Neil to his position as miner. Rochester Quarries Tenure In 1973, Kathryn died in a tragic accident offshore. This haunted Neil, who started to see hallucinations of Kathryn haunt him. His co-workers thought he was turning insane, and distanced themselves from him. Neil then isolated himself a lot from society, and wasn’t out of his paranoid state until his sister, Brittany, called him to tell him of their father‘s death. Neil, horrified, promised to attend the meeting. However, he backed out after having a nightmare about Ross. This meant Neil cut off ties with his family, and decided he would quit from his job, opting to be a miner instead. At age 44, Neil got involved in a scandal with some younger ladies who were using older men for sex. Unknowingly, Neil met these prostitutes and they proceeded to invade his home, and when he returned, they bound and gagged him, raping him. The women didn’t top until he had impregnated all three of them, and teased him for hours on end. These three were known as The Lusty Triple The next morning, Neil woke up and all his belongings had been stolen. Disgusted, Neil got a vasectomy and rented a new house for a much cheaper price. Category:Characters Category:Biters